The invention relates to a machining simulation machine for inspecting a program error by simulating a laser beam machining program. Especially, the invention relates to a machining simulation machine for judging propriety of contents of trace machining in the laser beam machining program wherein trace machining is instructed.
In a conventional machining simulation machine for simulating machining program of machining with laser beam, various kinds of functions for inspecting a program error have been developed. But, most part of this inspection still depends on visual observation of an operator, and then automation of such inspection is desired.
In the trace machining wherein a torch for emitting laser beam is moved, keeping a constant distance from a surface of a workpiece, a state of moving the torch, keeping a constant distance with respect to the surface of the workpiece which is designated in the machining program is computed at the time of simulation, and the state can be simulated on a display. But, an inspection as to whether or not an instruction of trace movement of the torch with respect to the workpiece to be machined is proper depends on visual observation of an operator.
Applicant does not know prior art for disclosing inspection as to whether or not an instruction of trace movement of the torch with respect to the workpiece to be machined is proper at the time of simulation of the trace machining in the laser beam machining program.
Under these circumstances, an operator is required to have a high level of knowledge of the trace machining when inspecting machining program, and in addition, to watch a state of moving the torch displayed on a display with high level of attention. That is, an operator is required to shoulder excessive burden.
Then, developments of the machining simulation machine for inspecting as to whether or not an instruction of trace movement of the torch with respect to the workpiece to be machined is proper in the laser beam machining program including trace machining on a machine side without depending visual observation of an operator are still desired.